New Found Lovers
by yoailover111
Summary: i don't own any of the characters.  sago comes across mushra bathing and is caught while spying and other things


New Found Lovers.

As Mushras finished his morning training he decided to cool off in the river. What he didn't know was that sago had come along right as he shed his clothes. Sago ducked into the bushes as Mushra's body was reviled to him. sago found his pants getting uncomfortably tight as he watched the one he secretly yearned for washing his naked body in the river. Sago no longer could muster the will power to leave the bushes so he decided he could safely relieve his problem in the bush without being caught.

Sago pulled his pants down and started to stroke himself imaging it was Mushras hand gliding up and down his slicking member. As his stroking increased in speed a bit sago's hips moved in his hand and he had to bit his full bottom lip to stop from moaning out loud as he brought himself closer to completion. Sago's hips started bucking into his and he he released quietly moaning Mushras name just a little to loud and he new the instant it reached Mushras ears.

Mushra heard his name and got out of the water heading toward where he heard it called form. Mushra closed in on the bush and sago was getting his pants the rest of the way on and felt his cheeks heat ever so slightly as he realized what sago had just done while watching him. Sago started at him dark red, "I..uh..I.."sago stuttered looking at his feet as he tried to think of any explanation for what mushra must already have figured out but when he looked back up at mushra he was only inches from him. "hmm you were spying on me.. and you liked what you saw?' mushra teased as he watched the younger mans face get even redder. Mushra pushed sago against the feet not a foot back from where he had been hiding so his back was pressed to it. Mushras lips pressed against sago's and sago opened up to him admittedly to Mushras pleasure and surprise. The kiss broke with both of them short of breath.

Mushra.. do you...? sago forced out past the receding lump in his throat. "yes sago I do I always have and ow I know its not one sided"mushra confessed.

Sago jumped into Mushras arms wrapping his legs around the bigger mans waste kissing him passionately. Mushra returns the kiss holding sago to him hands pressing sago's hips closer and sago grinds against his half hard cock. Without braking the kiss mushra lowered him and his self to the ground and started riding sago of his clothes. When sago was fully exposed to mushra he pulled back and nipped and licked down sago's body till he reaches destination. He licked teasingly at the the head of sago's member till sago was begging for him. Mushra smirked in triumph at the sound of sago begging and closed his mouth fully over his cock and firmly started sucking and licking taking more and more of the swollen flesh into his mouth with each bob of his head. Sago's hips moved on the own accord thrusting up into the others mouth little moans escaping with each suck, lick ,and thrust. Dagos moans got loud and loud ass he felt his release getting closer making it so mushra could hear his name in the little whimpers leaving those luscious lips. In responses to his name mushra took sago the rest of the way in deep throaty him and a finger pressed into his virgin hole stretching it gently causing sago to stiffen a little until something mushra brushed pulled a moan from his lips and sparks to fly behind his eyes and a organism to over take him and screamed mushra name. Mushra removed his finger and made his way back up sago's body kissing him tenderly his own erection pressed between them. Sago came down from his high and felt the swollen flesh between them and pressed and rubbed against it teasingly. Mushra made a sound and unconsciously ground against the torcherious leg. mushra caught himself and leaned up more to stop him and looked at the man beneath him who was looking very pleased with himself. The canvas of sago's face became sexy and mischievous and his hand made its way to the swollen erection that had tried to escape him stroking it. Mushra knew he wasn't going to last long between the look sago's face held and the hand stroking him. Mushra returned his hand to sago's tight ring of muscle and pressed one then another finger in giving sago little time to adjust and stretched him til the slight pained look left his face then added the third. Sago gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax and soon was pressing against the fingers and stroking mushra to the same rhythm. Sago whimpered at the loss when the fingers left him but wasn't disappointed long because soon Mushras now slice erection was at his entrance and pressed slowly in all the way to the base. Mushra lifted sago's hips positioning him so when he pulled out and pushed back in seconds later he was hitting the that bundle of nerves in sago with each thrust . Sago panted between little cry's of pleasure and mushra increased his pace and force. Mushras hand found its way to sago's reawakened cock and started stroking him him rhythm to his thrusting. Soon both were panting and climbing close to the edge and soon were soaring over the edge crying out each other name ridding it out. Mushra held him self above sago panting until he found new strength to pull out and lay himself beside his new lover. Sago recover and looked at the sky groaning he got up and pulled mushra with him toward the water as they had cleaned each other up and were dressed the sun was almost set and they started the hike back to camp.


End file.
